Her Riven
by Rose-Aki
Summary: No one understands why Musa is together with Riven because sometimes he can be an arrogant jerk. They only see this side of him, but they don't know how Riven is when he is alone with his music princess. Her Riven.
1. Valentine's Day

A/N: This is going to be a collection of one-shots, starting today with a Valentine's Day special. I hope you all like it :)

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and the Winx waited for their boyfriends at the entrance of Alfea. When the Specialists arrived Stella couldn't wait any longer and ran over to Brandon.

"What did you get me?"

Her boyfriend had to laugh at her forwardness.

The other heroes went slowly over to their girlfriends, only Riven stayed behind. Musa was irritated by his behavior, but then she could think of what happened.

'Surely he has forgotten it's the day of lovers and now he is too proud to tell me that he has nothing for me.'

Little did she know how wrong she was. Riven hadn't forgotten about it at all, there was another reason why he didn't go over to his girl. The magenta haired Specialist admittedly had never celebrate the day of love before because he never had someone to care about, but now he had Musa. The thing was that he didn't know how to be romantic and he didn't want the others to witness him trying.

'I have to get her away from everyone.'

With his decision made he approached her.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Okay." Musa turned to her friends. "We will follow in a couple of minutes."

While they walked to their favorite spot by the lake there was silence between them. Both of them were thinking deeply.

'I am not good with all this romantic stuff. For sure I am gone mess this up. Maybe I just should have bought her chocolate or flowers or something different... but she is special to me and I want her to know that.'

'Why did he want to talk to me alone? Maybe he doesn't want the others to know that he forgot Valentine's Day.'

Finally they arrived in front of the lake. When they stopped walking Riven turned to face Musa and took her hands in his with a nervous expression on his face.

"Musa I...I...shit...I-I have something for you." He had never been so nervous before in his life then right now when he gave her the little box wrapped in red paper.

"Oh Riven you got me a present. Thank you so much." The fairy of music hugged her boyfriend happily.

"Don't you want to open it first before thanking me pixie?" Riven smirked a little more confident now.

"You know it's fairy-" Musa wanted to correct him, but the moment she saw his gift her breath caught in her throat.

In the little box lay a beautiful golden necklace with a rose pendant.

"Riven I..."

"Open the rose." The magenta haired Specialist was now looking at the ground. He was never comfortable when he showed his feelings to someone and the present was the closest to an 'I love you' he had ever gotten.

When Musa opened the rose pendant there was a little picture of her and Riven inside and in the background played a song the music fairy knew only too well.

'That is the song I wrote for us. He must have recorded it when I sang it to him...I don't know what to say. He put so much effort in this.' Her eyes watered.

Riven panicked at seeing this. Had he done something wrong?

"If you don't like it-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Musa captured his lips with hers in a soft kiss. The hero was surprised at first but then pulled her closer to him and kissed her back.

"It's beautiful." Musa smiled at him when they pulled away. "But it must have cost you a fortune."

"Don't worry. The best is not even good enough for you princess." Riven smirked. In reality it did cost a fortune and then some, but he wouldn't tell her that. All that mattered to him was that she was happy.

"Oh Riven." Musa kissed him passionately.

On this day Musa had seen another side of Riven and she loved that she was the only one who knew he could be like this.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all of you :) Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Musa's secret

A/N: First of all I want to thank all my reviewers and all who added this story to their Favorite list. I am so happy to see that you like my story so much :) Here is the next one-shot. Please enjoy :)

* * *

The Winx and the Specialists were on their way back from a group date when it began to rain. A thunder-storm was clearly approaching.

"Let's get inside that restaurant before we get wet." Bloom suggested.

"Yeah let's hurry up my clothes were too expensive to get wet." Stella added.

"It's time for dinner anyway." Tecna stated.

"Okay then let's go." Brandon agreed.

They were about to go into the restaurant when suddenly Musa spoke up.

"Sorry guys but I am not hungry. I will just go home."

"But we are all going." Layla argued.

"Please think again about it sweetie." Flora looked pleadingly at her friend.

Riven saw how bad his girlfriend was feeling about disappointing her friends so he ended the beginning discussion.

"Come on I will bring you home."

Musa looked gratefully at the hero and nodded. Saying goodbye to their friends the couple walked in the direction of Alfea.

They had just arrived in front of Musa's room when the first clap of thunder could be heard. The music fairy flinched and cupped her ears automatically. A few seconds later it was over and she released her hold on her ears.

"What's wrong Muse?"

Musa looked up to see Riven looking concerned at her. In this moment she decided to tell him the secret she had never told anyone.

"You know... I have really sensitive ears and when there is a clap of thunder I have to cover them. It still hurts but not as much as when I don't cover them at all." Musa looked down ashamed of showing her weakness in front of her boyfriend.

"Let's go inside. I will stay with you until the thunder-storm is over."

The music fairy was surprised at Riven's reaction, but she couldn't deny that she was happy to not be left alone. They entered her room and the magenta haired hero sat down on an armchair. He motioned for Musa to sit down on his lap. She did and blushed when she noticed how close they were to each other now.

"Now press one of your ears against my chest and I cover the other one with my hand. I will tell you when the thunder is over."

Musa heard how soft and caring his voice sounded. She trusted him and leaned against his chest right above his heart. Then she felt Riven's hand cover her other ear. Now the only sound she could hear was her lover's heartbeat, which calmed her down immediately.

Riven looked down at the music princess in his arms.

'How do I deserve her? She is so beautiful...I can't deny it any longer I love her.'

When the next clap of thunder rolled by he held her tighter and kissed the top of her head to reassure her that he was there for her. Musa didn't even notice the thunder because all she could concentrate on was the hero holding her close to his heart.

After a few more claps of thunder it was quiet outside and Riven removed his hand from her ear.

"It's okay now, the thunder is over." He whispered to not hurt her ears any further.

Musa almost shivered when she heard his rough but gentle voice. It was the first time she was almost sad that the thunder had stopped. She looked up at the man who turned out to be so caring around her.

"Thank you Riven."

"Anything for you princess." Slowly he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

From that moment on Riven made sure to be always by her side when a thunder-storm was approaching, even if it meant sneaking into Alfea at night. He didn't care if he would get caught and get detention for it. All that mattered to him was that his music fairy didn't get hurt and felt save in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the new one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Thank you for being there Riv

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update a new one-shot. The last weeks were really chaotic and life got in the way of my writing. I hope you enjoy the new one-shot :)

* * *

It was a sunny day in Magix and the Winx and their boyfriends were eating ice cream in the park. Everyone chatted away happily with the exception of Musa.

Riven immediately noticed that something had to be wrong with his girlfriend, because normally she would take part in the conversation. He took one of her hands in his own and gave it a little squeeze to make her look up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine." She looked back down.

"I know you Muse and you are not fine. Is is because of tomorrow?"

When Musa flinched Riven knew he had guessed right. Tomorrow was the day of the Rose and one of the hardest days for the music fairy. She was always without her parents on this day because her father had never time for her.

"What do you think about us spending tomorrow together?"

Riven knew that the day of the Rose was difficult for his girlfriend and he didn't want her to be alone on this day so he suggested that. For himself it was not easy either because he never had parents to celebrate it with, but Musa's wellbeing mattered more to him than his own problems.

"Really?" The music princess looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, I don't want you to be alone."

Musa's eyes almost watered at his caring tone, but then she remembered that their friends sat only a few meters away so she suppressed her tears.

"Thank you Riv." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

The next day the Winx stood at the entrance of Alfea, waiting for their parents to pick them up. One by one left and Musa felt her heart ache, but then Riven showed up on his hover bike. The moment he saw his girlfriend he could clearly see the hurt in her eyes. He went over to her and hugged her.

"It's okay I am here."

Musa's eyes widened and she pressed her face deeper in his chest. In return Riven tightened his hold on her to reassure her she wasn't alone.

After they hugged for a few minutes she pulled away slightly and he handled her a helmet. When he was sure she was sitting probably behind him they drove off.

"Where are we going?"

"A place where I know you want to be today." Riven said and touched her hands, which were around his waist, softly. He let one of his hands stay above hers and drove with the other. Musa blushed at the sweet gesture and laid her head on his back.

When they arrived at their destination Musa recognized the place immediately. She had once told Riven where the grave of her mother was but she didn't know he had cared so much to remember it.

"Oh Riven." The fairy of music turned to her boyfriend.

"I knew you wanted to come here." He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

The moment the two stood in front of the grave Musa fell to her knees and tried hard not to break down. Riven kneeled down next to her and embraced her.

"It's okay to cry."

Musa gave in and all the emotions she had bottled up until now broke free. She buried her head in Riven's chest and let the tears flow freely. The magenta haired Specialist held her tightly, knowing she needed him right now.

It took a while until Musa's tears stopped but when they did she looked up at her hero. There was concern and deep caring for her in his beautiful eyes.

"Thank you for coming here with me." She kissed him softly before they went back in the direction of his hover bike.

"I knew how much it means to you to be here today." Riven laid an arm around her to press her lightly to his side.

The way back to Alfea he hold her hand like he did on the way there.

'Thank you for not letting me alone today Riven.' Musa thought and hugged her boyfriend a little tighter from behind.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Supporting you

A/N: I am sorry that this one-shot is so short, but to make up for that I will update the next one-shot faster :)

* * *

Musa looked nervous at her reflection in the mirror. Today she should sing in front of all Alfea and Red Fountain students. Sure it wasn't her first time singing for a big audience, but here they all knew her more or less. If she would sing a note wrong everyone would remember it every time they saw her.

Stella had picked an outfit for her, but looking at it now she thought it was too revealing. She stepped back from the mirror to go over her lyrics again. Suddenly she felt two strong arms sneak around her waist.

"You look beautiful." A rough voice whispered in her ear.

Musa blushed at the compliment and turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that you are awaited on stage in ten minutes. Oh and of course to wish you luck." Riven smirked at her.

"Thanks, I will need it." The music fairy looked away shyly.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I forget the text or sing a note wrong?"

The magenta haired Specialist lifted her chin with his fingers to make her look at him.

"You will be great like always."

"Do you really think that?" Musa looked hopefully at him.

"I not only think it I know it. What could go wrong? You look beautiful and you have a brilliant voice."

It was the first time the stubborn hero complimented her like this. He was never someone to throw sweet words at his girlfriend every time he saw her, but it made the few times he complimented her even better.

Musa was more confident now, but she still seemed to be a little scared. The magenta haired hero immediately noticed that.

"When you can't remember the text just fly away. You aren't a pixie for nothing." Riven joked.

"It's fairy." She laughed, hitting her boyfriend playfully.

"That's my girl. Now go on stage and rock it." Riven smiled and kissed her deeply.

When they finally pulled away and he turned around Musa stopped him.

"Riven wait."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for supporting me."

"I promised you to support you with your music and I always keep my promises princess."

They kissed one last time before Musa went on stage and Riven to the front row where their friends were already waiting for the performance.

At first the music fairy looked unsure in the crowd, but then she saw her boyfriend smile at her in reassurance. She took a deep breath and just let the music overtake her.

The evening was a big success and Musa had seen that Riven was serious about his promise to support her with her music. For her he was the real hero of the evening because he gave her her confidence back.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this little one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Nothing is more important

A/N: Here is the new one-shot a little earlier like I promised. This is gonna be the last one for a while, but I am sure I will add more at some point.

* * *

The whole time Musa had known Riven he was competitive. He always tried to be the best whether it was at fighting, racing or combat, so she was surprised at what happened in front of her eyes.

The Saturday had started normal for the Winx. They went over to Red Fountain to see their boyfriends and maybe go shopping at Magix with them. A few minutes after they had arrived at the hero's school Jared came over to them. Riven tightened is hold on Musa's waist automatically.

"What about a race between me and you Riven?"

The magenta haired Specialist raised an eyebrow.

"What's the catch?" He didn't trust Jared even for a second.

"There is none. A normal race with a prize for the winner."

At the mention of a prize Stella spoke up.

"Oh there is a prize. What is it?"

"Well if Riven wins, what is not going to happen..." At Jared's words Riven clenched his fists. He was trying really hard to control his anger. "...he gets the new master phantoblade I bought yesterday."

"And what if you win?"

"Then your pretty girl has to kiss me." Jared smirked looking at Musa.

The fairy of music was shocked. Did he really just said that?

Most likely there were two ways this could go and the Winx and Specialists knew them too well. Either Riven would beat Jared up or he would get on his hover bike win the race and then beat the other Specialist up. His friends thought it would be the second option because they knew how competitive the magenta haired hero was. Nevertheless Brandon and Sky got ready to hold Riven back in case he would choose alternative one.

Riven's answer surprised his friends.

"No. Under these rules there is no way I am racing against you."

"What?" Jared couldn't believe it. He was sure Riven would fall for his trap.

Riven took his girlfriend's hand.

"Come on Muse we are going."

They left an angry Jared and their confused friends in their wake. When they were out of ear shot Musa spoke up.

"Why did you do that?"

"I would never compromise you for a competition. You are too precious to me to degrade you as a prize someone could win."

Musa could only stare at her boyfriend, who turned out to be even more amazing then she had thought he was.

"Oh Riven." The fairy of music was near tears because of his words.

"Nothing is more important to me than you Muse." Riven smiled at her and kissed her passionately.

On this day Musa learned that Riven wasn't always competitive. Now she knew that for her he was willing to forget about any competition.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
